


Blink Once For Yes, Twice For No

by Chasitykins



Category: Fallout 4
Genre: Dubious Consent, Experimentation, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Non-Consensual, Paralysis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-29
Updated: 2016-08-29
Packaged: 2018-08-11 18:04:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7902469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chasitykins/pseuds/Chasitykins
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The female Sole Survivor wakes up after agreeing to take Tinker Tom's serum, unable to move. Worse, Tinker Tom seems to be performing an experiment on her nude body. Even worse, she's not sure she hates it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blink Once For Yes, Twice For No

Something cold prodded Nora out of her fuzzy dream. Cold and slick. But something warm and rough kept brushing against her too.

She shuddered. Her blanket had disappeared, and she didn’t remember falling asleep naked.

Nora had to blink away the heavy sleepy for a long moment before realizing she was in a dimly-lit tunnel of the Railroad’s Headquarters. Tinker Tom was on the mattress next to her. Fully dressed, but he was poking at her crotch.

Then she realized he was pulling a thermometer out of her cunt.

“Temperature’s normal, no rads.” He mumbled some more under his breath as he jotted something on a scrap of paper.

She was too stunned to move or act. Or maybe it was the residue of whatever shot he had given her earlier freezing her up. But she could feel his coarse overalls against her bare skin as he leaned over and stuck another cold metal object in her cunt.

Was she wet? Or had he applied something? It went into so easily, and it didn’t…feel bad…

“Oh, you’re awake.” Tom’s voice was low but chipper. “Don’t panic, just finishing up some tests. No one’s in here now too. So don’t worry about your propriety. It’s just you and me.”

Tests? What tests? Nora tried to voice her concern, but her lips were too numb to move.

He plucked the long tube out of her and examined it. “Your pH balance is normal.”

What the hell was he testing?

Tinker Tom pulled out a flask and uncapped it. “If you’re a ghoul, it’ll turn red. Alien, blue.”

_What? What? What?_

He drizzled the clear oil on her breasts and watched it ooze down to her navel. He frowned, as though unsatisfied.

Whatever the liquid was, it was warm and tantalizing. A whimper welled in Nora, dying to get out. Tom grabbed her breasts, a thoughtful scowl on his glistening face. His glassy eyes were rimmed with pink – he had to be hopped on a chem cocktail.

Tom wasn’t gentle with her tits. He groped and squeezed mercilessly. He pinched and twisted her nipples between his calloused fingers. His gaze was trained on her tits. Not once did he glance at her face.

Shit, this was arousing. Nora didn’t want to admit it since Tinker Tom had a dangerous cloud hovering over him. But that also added to the rising pleasure coursing through her. She didn’t know how far he was going to go with his tests.

Something about a man with a serious face and an iron will always set Nora on fire.

He bent his head down and nipped at her left breast lightly. Then he went to the right one and sunk his teeth in. He sucked her nipple until she was sure he was going to leave a mark.

It felt so fucking good. Enough of her muscles in her throat worked now that she could utter a groan.

“That hurt? Sorry. Especially since I’m ninety percent sure you’re a human. But I’m not sorry if you end up being a government plant.”

Tom scribbled something onto his paper, and Nora hated that she missed his hot mouth on her skin. Nothing about this situation was right, but she kind of liked how wrong it was.

He took the flask and dumped the rest of its contents right onto her pussy. She gasped.

“Hey, hey, it won’t take long.”

_What_ won’t take long?

Before she could finish her thought, Tom massaged the warm, velvety liquid along her pussy lips, down to her cunt. His touch was pure bliss. Nora groaned again.

“Does that hurt? Blink once for yes, twice for no.”

She blinked twice.

“Okay. Now, you know, the Institute, their synth bodies don’t mix well with human sperm.”

What is he going on about?

Tinker Tom unclasped the buttons of his utility overalls and shrugged out of them expertly. He had no underwear on underneath, allowing his erect cock to be on display. It was big, veiny, and curved beautifully, the swollen head a deep purple.

Nora realized she was about to get fucked and she couldn’t stop it. And she wasn’t sure if she wanted to stop it.

He left his raggedy shirt on and his goofy hat. But his eyes blazed with intensity, capturing her full attention. If she squinted, she could see the inner workings of his frantic mind past those dark orbs.

Tinker Tom wasn’t going to fuck her out of lust. It was to satisfy whatever part of him came up with his endless conspiracy theories. She felt like an object, a mere experiment, under his rigid watch. And it sent a sick shiver up her spine.

Nora could move her fingers now. They gripped onto the mattress as Tinker Tom parted her legs and stuck a pillow under her ass. He rested her legs on his shoulders and situated himself, his cock’s head pushing against her entrance.

His fingers, greasy from the oil and her pussy’s natural wetness, felt great on her ankles. She loved the way her bare legs framed his long, scruffy face.

He edged inside her. Not that he needed to be slow or careful, she was so wet. But oh, God, did he fill her completely. His hard dick slid in deep, right toward her g-spot.

Nora moaned. Tom sucked in a breath of air sharply, his eyes losing focus. He started thrusting into her cunt again, and it felt so damn amazing, like she was touching heaven.

She needed him to take her all the way. Leave her unable to walk or even go back to sleep without wincing for a week straight. She groaned again.

“Baby, don’t worry,” he mumbled. His breathing was shallow. “I’ll make this fast.”

His goggles slapped against his collarbone as he pounded into Nora. She brought her fist to her mouth and bit into her knuckle, trying to suppress her moans. She didn’t want this to be _fast_ , she wanted to be torn in half.

_Harder, harder. Fuck me harder._

He ran his hands down her legs and grabbed onto her hips. With one last deep push, he held her in place and climaxed with a rough grunt. The way her cunt’s walls tightened around his dick as he finished inside her sent Nora over the edge, but she couldn’t…quite…cum yet…

This was frustrating. And delightful.

Tom stayed inside Nora as his orgasm subsided, massaging her thighs, staring off into nothing. Much of the fog in his eyes had cleared away, but he still seemed “out” there.

He jerked away and ran his fingers along her pussy. Up and down her lips, around her clit. Nora groaned softly. Tom pushed two fingers into her and slid them back out immediately.

“You in pain?” he asked while inspecting the gossamer-thin substance on his hand. “Blink once for yes. Twice for no.”

She blinked twice.

Tom’s mouth twisted into something resembling a smile. He adjusted his position and bent down so his mouth hovered over Nora’s pussy. His hot, wet tongue licked her cunt leisurely before it adventured up to her clit. She whimpered, practically out of her mind at this point with her need to cum.

If only her body would move the way she wanted it to. She would kick that hat off Tom and squeeze his head in between her thighs until she was tired of him eating her out.

To her surprise, Tinker Tom kissed his way up her stomach and breasts and neck. He stopped just over her mouth, their noses touching and his eyes penetrating hers. He smelled like a heady mix of sex and the inside of a gas canister.

“Never had a Pre-War test subject. I can’t taste or feel the nanomachines on you. You’re so clean.” He bit her lower lip, hard. His nails sunk into her sides as he nibbled his way down to her neck. “So clean.”

Nora could feel his swollen head at her cunt’s entrance again. She gasped.

“I’m gonna fuck you until you can move again,” he whispered. “Blink once for yes, twice for no.”

She blinked once.


End file.
